poptropicainfoandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poptropolis Games
Poptropolis Games Tribes At the start of the game, you can choose which tribe to join. You will represent this tribe in the Poptropolis Games. It doesn’t matter which one you choose as it has no bearing on the outcome. All that matters is your skill. But if you want to be known as a winner, go with the Flying Squid. Seriously. Squid rule! *Flying Squid *Seraphim *Black Flags *Nightcrawlers *Nanobots *Yellowjackets *Pathfinders *Wildfire Poptropolis Games Written Walkthrough The beginning to the island is pretty self-explanatory. After the cool intro sequence, just walk to the right and talk to the guy with the microphone. Follow him to the colosseum to participate in the games. After the opening ceremony, where the archer starts the torch with a flaming arrow, walk over to him again and speak with him to select your first event. Listed below are guides to all the events in Poptropolis Games with all the cheats and secrets you need to win! Archery The goal in archery is to get the highest score using ten arrows. In theory, the highest possible score is 100, meaning you’d get a bullseye on every shot. Unless you’re Katniss Everdeen or Robin Hood, this might be tough. But the good news is that Archery is one of the easier events in Poptropolis Games. Here’s how to play. First, pay really close attention to the wind direction and speed. Line your cursor up to the center of the target and then adjust the position to the left or right based on the wind direction and the speed. The best thing to do is to take a few practice rounds to get a feel for how much you need to move based on the wind. Next, try to click the mouse when the power meter on the right side of the screen is centered. This gives you the most powerful shot and if your positioning is right, you’ll get a bullseye. The wind speed and direction can change a little between shots, so keep an eye on that and adjust as necessary as you go. Diving In Diving, you will leap from the top of a waterfall while attempting to complete diving routines. Each routine is a series of flips in certain directions. To do the flip, just hold your mouse cursor to the left or the right of your Poptropica character as you dive down. When you complete all the flips, click the mouse to finish the dive correctly. If you perform perfect dives, you will get 10 points for the first round, 15 points for the second round, and 20 points for the third round. The highest possible total is 45 points. Hurdles Hurdles is a simple race where you need to time your jumps over hurdles. If you jump to soon or too late, you’ll hit the hurdle and slow down. It can be a little tricky to get over all the hurdles cleanly. The good news about this event is that no matter what, you’ll place 1st, 2nd or 3rd overall. Javelin In Javelin, your goal is to toss the spear as far as you can. There are two controls. The first is the angle of the shot. Click once to set it. You’re aiming for the green area. Once you do, the power meter will start immediately. Click when it’s in the green zone. Click too soon and you’ll have a wimpy throw. Click too late and you’ll foul out. You get three chances to try and get the highest distance possible. There aren’t any real cheats or secrets here: just go for the green! The power meter has the biggest impact on your throw. You’ll want to try and time it to hit just at the very end of the green zone. If you do and you’ve angled the shot ok, you can get a pretty long throw. Your longest throw of the three attempts will be your final score for the event. Long Jump The Long Jump is another distance contest where you get three attempts. To start, click and hold the mouse button. Release the button right before you get to the end of the runway (don’t wait too long or you’ll fall into the mud and get a foul). Once you release the button, you’ll jump into the air. Click again as soon as you’ve reached the highest point of your jump to “extend” it. Your longest jump of the three will be your final score. Pole Vault Pole vault is yet another distance event but with a difference in how it starts. You’ll get a countdown and then you’ll start running automatically. Click once to plant your pole just as you step into the Launch area. Click a second time to release the pole. If you time everything correctly, you’ll sail over the bar and land with good distance. Your longest distance of three attempts counts as your final score. Usually, if you get higher than 40 meters, you’ll win the event. Power Lifting Power Lifting is one of the longer (and more difficult) of the events. You’ll start with 100kg of weight. You need to click on a moving target that arcs back and forth above you. If you click on it and “hit” it will turn green and you’ll lift the weight a little higher. If you click and miss, or wait too long to click, it will turn red and you’ll drop the weight a little lower. You need to get enough green “hits” to lift the weight completely and move to the next round. Each subsequent round gives you less time and a faster target to hit. A good tip is to be a little patient since getting lots of misses only makes it harder to lift the weight all the way. Good luck and I hope you ate your Wheaties! Shot Put Shot Put is another angle/power combo event but with trickier controls. First you set your angle with three clicks. You want to try and get all three into the green zone. If you miss a little with one of the earlier clicks, you can adjust for it with the next one. Your final angle of throw will be the dotted line. Next comes the power setting. Your goal here is to click when all three dials are in the green zone. The easiest way is to watch the outer ring, which is moving the slowest. Every other revolution of the outer dial will produce a brief moment when all three are lined up in the green. This is at the precise moment when the outer ring is at the very top. It happens in a split-second, but click right then! If you’ve got a good angle and time the power just right, you’ll get a great throw. You get three attempts and your longest distance of the three counts as your final score. Triple Jump The final event is the triple jump. It’s a lot like the long jump, but you need to get the timing down. Click and hold the mouse button to begin. Release as soon as you get to the first white line. Then quickly click again each time you land for the next two jumps. Your timing needs to be good or you’ll fall between the platforms and get a foul. Just as with most of the other events, it’s your best score of the three attempts that counts. Following all the events, the official results will be revealed. Remember that you don’t have to win every event to get the highest overall total. Very few competitors will win multiple events, so as long as you’ve generally placed in the top 3 or so each time, you should win easily. If you win, you get the island medallion! Members Bonus Quest Paid Members can play a bonus quest after winning the island medallion. The ground shakes and then an ancient Poptropolis Games champion appears and he challenges you to a wrestling match. In this game, he will make an attack move and you must quickly respond with the correct defensive move. The correct move is based on the shapes. If he attacks with a move with an icon in a circle, you must click on the defensive move with a circle. The same goes for the square and octagon shapes. The key is to click very quickly, so a good cheat is to keep your mouse cursor over on the left side of the screen. Then when the defensive moves appear, you can quickly move and click. If you get four points before your opponent, you win, and will go down in history as the greatest champion of all-time. You will also receive the Ancient Warrior Outfit as a reward. Poptropolis Games Photos There are four photos that you can earn in Poptropolis Games. They are: *At the end of the diving event. *At the end of the javelin event. *At the end of the long jump event. *When you win the Poptropolis Games.